1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a playpen, more particularly to a dual-use playpen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional playpen 1 is configured with a playing region having a depth sufficient to prevent an infant playing in the region from climbing out of the playpen 1. Since the playing region is deep, it is not convenient for parents to change a diaper of the infant or to cover the infant with a blanket when the latter sleeps in the playing region of the playpen 1. Therefore, a suspending bed 2 is designed for installation in the playpen 1. When the infant is placed on the suspending bed 2, changing of the infant's diaper and covering the infant with a blanket are facilitated. However, the following drawbacks arise when the suspending bed 2 is in use:                1. The suspending bed 2 is required to be installed and disassembled frequently depending on the intended use of the playpen 1.        2. Extra space is required for storing the suspending bed 2 when the latter is disassembled from the playpen 1.        3. In order to fasten the suspending bed 2 on the playpen 1 securely, an additional fastening member is required, which in turn results in higher costs.        